The Secret's Out
by LadyTrunks
Summary: *Rietro* Third in the Secret Series. Now that the team knows about Rogue and Pietro's relationship, what will happen? summary needs work
1. Chapter 1

The Secret's Out

By Lady Trunks

Chapter 1

"Ummm, a little bit lower. Yeah, right there. Harder." The sounds of throaty moans and sighs of pleasure drifted out of the room immediately following the words.

"What the hell?" Outside the door Scott Summers, known as Cyclops to the other mutants living in the mansion, stopped short as he heard the breathy words as he was walking down the hall. At his outburst, his companion stopped short as well.

"What?" Kurt Wagner asked in puzzlement, his German accent seeming even more pronounced than usual.

"Shhh!" The older boy hissed, holding his finger in front of his face in the universal gesture for silence. Kurt followed his instructions, and a second later the familiar feminine voice spoke again. 

"Oooohhhh, Pietro." The voice gasped out. "You have the most amazing fingers." 

"Mein gott. Is that…" The distinctive Southern accent gave away the identity of the person in the room, causing Kurt's eyes to widen in horror as realization of what was occurring in the room sunk in. 

They heard a low murmur that they assumed was Pietro's response, though they could not make out the words through the door. A soft giggle followed the words before trailing off into even more moans. 

"That… " Kurt trailed off, failing to come up with a word bad enough to describe the silver haired mutant. "Ugh! I'm going to kill him! Who does he think he is? And with my sister no less." He switched to his native language to find words able to more adequately convey his rage, and began rattling off German insulting not only Pietro's character, but also that of his past lineage and any future children he may have. With every sound that came from the room, Kurt became more and more angry until it all suddenly just became too much to bear.

With a low growl of rage, he teleported in a cloud of sulfur leaving Scott standing alone in the hall. Scott heard the sound signaling the imploding of air that always accompanied Kurt's teleportation through the bedroom door, immediately followed by several loud crashes. Less than a minute later, a fully dressed Rogue threw open the door and shoved Kurt through the opening. 

"LEARN TO KNOCK!" She screamed at the boy before slamming the door with enough force to rattle the windows in their panes.

Scott remained standing in the hall mouth agape, trying to make since out of what had just happened. Finally giving up on reasoning it for himself, he turned his attention to the fuzzy blue elf at his feet that was currently rubbing his head where a bruise was beginning to form. 

"Well… What was all that?" The elder mutant finally managed to ask.

"He was giving her a massage. Apparently all the stress of the tests the professor's been giving them has been really getting to her. To put it simply, mein freund, she is extremely tense."

"So they weren't…" Scott trailed off, thinking to himself for a moment. "Of course not." He mumbled to himself, before turning his attention back to his friend. "Come on, let's go watch that movie." 

With that the two boys continued on their way, putting the incident (and their misconceptions of it behind them. 

  


[][][][][][][][][][]

Okay, so it's taken me forever, but I have started the thrid part (even though it is kinda short. But I'll probably have more up tomorrow, so stay tuned. Now I wanted to comment to the people who were good enough to review Can You Keep A Secret, but I don't have a lot of time. So thanks to Lucky439, Honeybug16, Rogue Le Beau, Jade Starr, Todd fan, GameKingKurtWagner, Ambrosia, Helen, Furry Elf, Carla, Dragonfire, Kansas Hill, Laureate, O, Katherine Pitcher, kiome-yasha, Matt, White Tiger, Jon, kittenx, Gum, and LadyBlackDragonFire. If I left anyone out, I'm sorry. Anyways, thanks all. 


	2. Chapter 2

The Secret's Out

By Lady Trunks

Chapter 2

Kansas Hill- Glad you like it. I've come to the conclusion that no matter what my feelings for some of the characters are *coughcough*ScottandJean*coughcough*, they can surely come in handy. ^^ 

Dark-English-Rose- Glad you liked it. And I'll have more soon. Very soon. 

Carla- That is a good question. What were they thinking? They must have dirty minds or something. hehe. 

DragonBlond- Ahh, that is so sweet. I've been missed! Of course you know what would make me write more? If I was inspired by someone else writing more to their wonderful Rietro. *hint, hint* ^^

~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

Inside the bedroom, the subject of their conversation wasn't as quick to dismiss the incident and continued to rant about the invasion of privacy to her boyfriend. "Can you believe that he just teleported in here like that? And you know that they were eavesdropping outside the door." She paced back in forth in front of the bed, gesticulating wildly with her hands. "I mean the nerve of some people. I don't care if he is my brother, if he does that one more time I'm going to have a new blue throw rug!"

Pietro lay sprawled casually across the bed, not saying anything. He took the time to study Rogue intently, taking note of how her anger caused her eyes to sparkle and her cheeks to become pink as she practically radiated with energy. All in all it was a glorious, if rather distracting, site. 

"…And I can't believe that Scott would stand outside my door and eavesdrop like that." The sentence caught Pietro by surprise, and he focused in on what she was saying. He hadn't noticed the other boy outside the room, too caught up in the amusing site of Rogue reprimanding her brother. It was a well-known fact that Scott and Pietro had an intense dislike for each other, fueled by the incident almost three months ago. When Scott had discovered that Rogue and Pietro were going out, he had tried to injure the other boy and had instead blasted Rogue rendering her unconscious. After that they could barely act civil to each other, and even then it was only under direct threat from Rogue. Hearing that the older boy actually had the audacity to eavesdrop on them only increased Pietro's annoyance with him, and he made a mental note to do something later to irritate him. 

That decided, Pietro turned his attention back to Rogue, who had stopped her pacing and was now looking to him for his injection. He just gazed at her for a moment before smiling slightly. With a movement to quick to be seen, he reached up and grabbed a hold of her arms giving a slight tug to send her tumbling with him on to the mattress. Within a matter of seconds she was sprawled on top of him. She leaned up, causing her hair to fall forward framing her face as she gazed down at him. "What was that all about?"

"Just thinking that you should look on the bright side." She arched a brow at that, silently encouraging him to continue his line of thought. "Well if he had arrived ten minutes later he would probably have found us doing a lot more than just me giving you a massage." Her eyes widened at the realization, thinking of the embarrassment that would have accompanied the occasion for all involved.  Well, except maybe Pietro who seemed to find the situation rather amusing. 

"I don't know what you're smiling about. Think of what would happen if Logan caught us." That caused the silver-haired boy to lose his smile and an expression akin to panic to appear on his face, having had experience with Wolverine's very protective tendencies and occasional homicidal rages. 

"God we need to get our own place. Somewhere where we can have privacy."

She relaxed on top of him and rested her head against his neck, smiling against his skin. "As soon as the professor finishes his test."

"No offense, love, but I have to wonder if your professor even knows what he's doing." 

"Of course he does. It's just that it is an unusual case." 

"Whatever. Now," he flipped over and braced himself above her, smiling wickedly, "What do you say we get back to what we were doing before we were so rudely interrupted." 

"You took the words right out of my mouth." With those words spoken, she pulled his head down until their lips joined. And after that there was no longer a need for words.


	3. Chapter 3

The Secret's Out

By Lady Trunks

Chapter 3

Dark-English-Rose- ^^ Well it's more. And thanks for the reviews for the other ones also. ^^ Glad to know even the older ones are still being read.   
DragonBlond0 Yep, that's me. Persistent. But there hasn't been that many Rietro's recently. Lot's of Romy's though. It' sdepressing for me. But I don't want to take you away from your other fics. Oh, the delima. ^^   
Ellen- And again. ^^ Glad you liked it.   
goddess of darkness- Hehe. I love it when people suck up to me. ^^ And I'm trying to focus more on Rietro's. There hasn't been that many recently, something that needs to change.   
Kansas Hill- Actually, I think I have read some of yours. I'm really bad about reviewing since I'm only on the internet for like 30 minutes a day and always have so much to do. But I will make it a point to read them and review.   
Laureate- I've been missed? So sweet. And I'll try to keep it up...   
Emerald Star- Yep. They're pervs. Of course most teenage boys are, so I'm guessing mutants wouldn't be that different. ^^  
_______  


"Hurry up, were going to be late for the movie!" Rogue called back into her room to Pietro, who was purposely taking his time putting his shoes on. "You're supposed to be fast." 

"I'm sorry if I can't find the motivation to be fast about going to a chick flick about a dumb blonde." He grumbled, but finally finished and joined her at the door. 

Rogue rolled her eyes in response to his statement. "This coming from a natural blonde?" She said, flicking at his hair with her fingers. He gracefully dodged the hand before entwining her fingers with his. 

"Okay, that was a low blow. Besides my hair is silver." 

"Hmm." She studied his hair intently considering his words. "Maybe more of a platinum blonde, but still a blonde."

"It's silver. Now, on to other matters. Why do we have to go see this lame movie again?" 

"Oh, don't even pretend that you didn't watch the first Legally Blonde a hundred times. You know you have a Reece Witherspoon fetish. Besides, I want to see it."

They reached the bottom of the stairs and a commotion at the bottom interrupted their conversation. The new recruits stood in front of the door looking like they were getting ready to leave. In the midst of them stood Jamie, pleading with them.

"Come on. Let me go with you guys."

"For the last time Jamie, you're to young. Go play or something."

Rogue frowned to herself, realizing that despite her interference on previous occasions, they were still leaving the youngest X-Men out. "What's going on?" She asked the group, although she had a pretty good idea already. 

They all spun around with guilty expressions to gaze at the older mutants who were standing at the foot of the stairs. "Nothing." Jubilee quickly interjected, shooting a look at the others in the group. 

"Yeah, that's what it looks like." Rogue said in a tone sarcastic enough that anyone would be able to catch. "It looks to me like y'all are planning to sneak out, even though you've been told on numerous occasions that you are not to leave the grounds without adult supervision. Now I'm going to do you all a favor and not mention this little incident to Wolverine, but you are all going to stay in the mansion." They quickly agreed (although with some reluctance at having their outing ruined), knowing from previous experience that Rogue was not a good person to mess with. 

"Where are you going Rogue?" Jamie asked, trying to keep the wistfulness out of his voice. Though all the new recruits were under restrictions because they didn't have full control of their powers, Jamie was confined the most because the slightest bump would cause multiples of him to appear, something that was hard to explain if it occurred in public. 

"We're on our way to see Legally Blond 2. You want to go?" His eyes lighted up as she voiced the question, before he cast an uncertain glance at Pietro who had been standing quiet the whole time.

Pietro's first reaction was to refuse; after all it was a date. And who wanted to have a twelve-year-old chaperone? He wasn't sure why Rogue would want to invite the kid along. But luckily before he could voice his rejection realization dawned. The kid, Jamie if he recalled correctly, had powers similar to Rogue's in that he had to be careful in groups so as not to inadvertently wind up with multiples of himself. Though Pietro could almost forget that Rogue was unable to touch others since he could touch her, she would never forget. And she would relate to the kid because of it. It only took his mind a second to work it all out and he quickly nodded. 

Jamie looked excited at the prospect, but a little apprehension marred his face. "What if I accidentally bump into someone?" 

"No worries. We'll go get a pizza and go to the drive-in to watch it." Pietro volunteered, shooting a look at Rogue to make sure it was okay with her. She shot him a grateful smile in response, and he couldn't help but know that he had made the right decision. 

"Why don't you go let Logan and Ororo know that you're going with us sweetie." Rogue instructed Jamie. He took off running down the hall to do just that. 

"Hey! That's not fair. Can we go?" Bobby asked. The other newbies quickly echoed the sentiment. 

"Sorry. You're to young. Go play or something." She said, echoing their words to Jamie earlier. 

They look chided by the reprimand, knowing that she had caught them trying to leave Jamie out. It didn't stop them from grumbling about the situation. "That is so not fair." Amara mumbled. 

"Well, keep that in mind next time someone asks to do something with you. Nobody likes to be left out." 

They nodded in response, clearly not happy about the situation but accepting that they weren't going to change their mind. 

When they were alone, Pietro turned to Rogue. "That was very diplomatic of you, Roguey." 

"And it was incredibly sweet of you to tell Jamie he could come."

"Well, you'll have to make it up to me later." 

"Oh?" She sent him a seductive look. "Did you have something in mind?"

"Oh yes." He leaned towards her, closing the space rapidly. He was just about to kiss her when…

"They said it was okay, just to be careful. Are you two ready?" Jamie called, bounding into the room full of energy. 

Pietro quickly pulled back. "You so owe me." He said soft enough so she was the only one that could here him. She just smiled in response and pulled him along as Jamie dragged her out the door. 


End file.
